1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of navigational teaching devices and, more particularly, to such a device which is useful either in the classroom or on a sailboat for indicating to the user the proper sail trim for various wind directions for a particular heading of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sailing simulators or teaching devices are known in the prior art as reflected, for example, by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,943; 3,570,140; 3,747,230; 3,783,530; and 3,940,862. Furthermore, other navigational teaching devices of the disk-type are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,395,838; 2,470,143; 2,516,677; and 3,680,230.